RedheadxBlondie
by Pesshe
Summary: What happens when a tired and freezing Sasori throws himself at the couch, followed by his blonde partner, who's more than happy to help Sasori feel better... Includes yaoi malexmale


**RedheadXBlondie  
**By Pesshe

This lemon is dedicated to my best friend, Arl, 'cause she's a great fan of this couple...

Warning – It's a yaoi-oneshot, y'know, malexmale, so if you don't like that – don't read.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The redhead closed the door behind him, and the blondie beside him took a few steps into their shared room in the Akatsuki hideout, humming some song. The redhead sighed and collapsed in the nearest couch, exhausted after their newly ended mission.

The humming stopped, footsteps neared the couch and Sasori could feel Deidara poke his forehead, while the blondie pouted a bit. "Soo tired, Sasori-danna un?" The redhead mentally sighed and opened his eyes to look into those blue one of his partner. "Go away, blondie. I'm just a bit tired and I'm freezing," he said, waving his hand above his head to get Deidara, who was whining, out of his sight.

The blondie took Sasori's hand and prevented him from hitting Deidara in the head. "Nee, Sasori-danna? I know what can warm you up, un" the blondie said. The redhead's eyes shot open at this comment, and a freaky smile appeared on his beautiful features. Deidara registered this, and smiled too, while he lowered his head and captured the redhead's lips in a kiss.

Sasori's left hand held a firm grip on Deidara's neck, keeping him close, while his other hand were caressing Deidara's cheek. Deidara licked softly on Sasori's upper lip, begging for entrance and gaining a soft moan from the redhead below, as his tongue entered the other's mouth, and a battle between their tongues began.

Deidara soon left Sasori's mouth, his hands on the redhead's hips, his lips placing feather ghost like kisses on Sasori's neck. Sasori felt his skin beginning to burn, and moaned lowly as the blondie's hair tingled his cheeks and the lips of his partner biting his earlobe.

A sensation burned in him, when the blondie opened his Akatsuki cloak and placing kisses on his upper body. Deidara's tongue came out, licking on a nipple, that soon turned hard, moving further to the other nipple, licking on that too, and gaining a moan from the redhead, who's back arched up against Deidara's head.

Normally Sasori would have fought for the position of being seme, but he was to tired now, and beside that, he knew that he always ended up as the uke.

Deidara lifted his head from Sasori's heated stomach, smiled, and returned to his mouth, placing kisses on those pale lips, before returning down, dripping the top of his tongue in the redhead's navel.The redhead shot his head back and gritted his teeth, preventing himself from screaming.

Deidara started to undo Sasori's pants, while Sasori played with the blonde hair. As soon as the redhead's pants landed on the floor, the blondie attacked an almost hard cock, licking up and down on it with an obsessed glint in his eyes. The redhead felt himself harden completely and felt his skin complete burn.

The blondie removed himself from the redhead's member for a moment, to remove his own clothes, and returned to Sasori's lips, stealing several kisses from him. He smiled his annoying smile to the redhead and brought to fingers up to Sasori's mouth, who scowled at his beloved blondie before he opened his mouth to suck on the fingers.

Deidara enjoyed the sight of his Danna sucking on his fingers and couldn't help but smile. Though, he soon removed the fingers, leaving a rather unsatisfied Sasori. Sasori gasped when he felt a finger move inside him to loosen him up. His back arched when another finger joined and made scissor moves, and he cried out.

His cry was soon interrupted by Deidara's hot lips on his. Just as the pain he felt from the fingers inside him turned into some kind of pleasure, they were pulled out, and Deidara's lips disappeared too.

Deidara moved Sasori's legs a bit, and situated himself before the entrance with his already hardened member, looking at Sasori, who had a evil glint in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips.

Sasori panted for air and cried out loud when he felt Deidara inside him. He could feel Deidara push himself slowly deeper and deeper into him, and then slowly out again, repeating that a few times. Sasori burned with desire and need, and was soon growing impatient. He showed that by rocking his hips against Deidara's, his eyes pleading for more.

Deidara saw this, and increased the pace for each thrust. His was loosing his mind, feeling the sensation of being inside his dearest Danna. When he hid a certain spot inside Sasori, he could feel the redhead shake below him, and he tried to reach that spot again, while he proceeded to place several kisses on Sasori's neck.

Soon Deidara reached his climax and called out Sasori's name, and when Sasori felt the hot liquid spread inside him, he hit his limit too, and cried out.

The blondie collapsed on the redhead below, removing himself from the inside of his Danna, and the two of them laid on the couch for several minutes, trying to catch their breath.

The blondie, with a evil glint in his eyes, smiled sweetly and innocently at his Danna and asked, "Are you warm enough now, Sasori-danna, un?"

The puppeteer blushed. "Shut up, Blondie!"

* * *

So. Yeah... That's it.  
It was my first lemon, so please bear with me "

Oh, and leave comments, will' ya? Pretty please? 8D

/Pesshe


End file.
